The silver broken heart secret
by Furny
Summary: Brandy and Brandon are kids that find out they're the twins of a woman named Miley and her exboyfriend that moved before he knew about them.Join their adventure of looking,finding,knowing,and loving the parents they never met,and buiding their true family
1. Adopted Two Twins?

* * *

Miley Stewart should be the happiest person on earth, but she isn't. When she was sixteen she got pregnant with twins. The thing is her boyfriend moved before she found out so now he doesn't even know. Miley put her twins up for adoptions after naming them and figured her life was too hectic for babies. Now Miley is twenty-nine and it was the twins' twelfth birthday. She was secretly pop star Hannah Montana and surprisingly a lot of people still like her music. She was sitting in her dressing room as Hannah Montana with ten minutes to spare. She turned on the tv and flipped through channels. When she finally found a channel she accidentally hit a button that brought her to a basket ball game. There he was her old boyfriend. She started to cry when 'Lola' came in and comforted her. She wanted her babies and her boyfriend but she had neither.Meanwhile… 

"Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday to Brandy happy birthday to you. Now blow out your candles." Everyone cheered at a twelve-year-old girl with light brown hair and a tiara in it. She blew out the candles and looked around at her family and friends. Her mom had a deep red hair color with peachy skin and was a normal size. Her dad was tall with blonde hair. She was sure she was adopted but never asked, that is, until today. They had a party and when it was time for bed she called her parents in and said, "Mom dad am I adopted?" She knew they were uncertain to tell her so she said, "Even if I am adopted I will still love you." They smiled and said, "Brandy you are adopted. Your Mom was sixteen and she had a career going that she didn't want you and your brother to get caught up in. Your dad apparently had no idea of you two." Her mom said. "Two, brother?" Brandy asked. "Brandy you have a twin." Her dad said.

Across town almost the same thing was going on…

The boy sat at his own party thinking about his sister that he never met. It's true he found out he was a twin a long time ago and that he was indeed adopted.

At the same time they reached for their necks and found their own half of a heart that was given them from their real mother. Brandy's said Han and below it said Mont. While the boy, Brandon's, said nah and ana. They knew that if they found the other half they would find each other. So that is where our story begins.


	2. Lost without you

I am so sorry for not updating but i was sick and i had A LOT of late work to make up.

I am not good with sports so sorry if its a wrong name or something!

* * *

A man stared at the TV blankly thinking about his life. He thought about the girl.

Not just any girl, the girl.

The girl that even though he hadn't seen her in twelve years, he loved her.

You could say he has it all, that is, except love.

He's a big time basketball player for the California Lakers.

He has plenty of friends, money, and free time.

He knew this girl was the famous pop star Hannah Montana but through the last ten years he has tried to just think of her as the pop star not the girl he loved.

Eventually he didn't think about her being Hannah, that is, until now.

He was watching Tv flipping through channels and found a music channel.

"So Joe, who do we have here tonight?" A small woman asked her broadcast partner.

"Well Carry, We are outside a concert to none other than Hannah Montana, who hasn't been seen in five years." The man, Joe, said.

The man watching was surprised at what he saw next.

"Hey ya'll I'm here tonight to sing. I know I haven't been around for a while but I sure hope you still like my singing!" None other than Hannah Montana yelled loudly at the crowd.

"Now I'm going to sing one of my first songs, If we were a movie." She yelled.

"_Uh oh there you go again talki…"_

But that's as long as the man watched until he turned it off and started bawling for his once love.

He made a decision, he would find her again.

No matter what.

"I will find her. Even if she has a new love." He said aloud turning he TV back on to watch her.

Hannah Montana walked of stage and started to cry.

She hadn't sung if we were a movie since _he _left.

When 'Lola' came in she immediately comforted her.

"Miley what's wrong?" She asked.

"Lily I miss _him_. I want to see _him _again." Miley sobbed.

"I know I know." Lily said.

"Can we find _him_? Please?" Miley asked.

"Yes of course it's about time you tell him about _them._" Lily said them referring to the twins.


	3. Me too!

Every day Brandy and Brandon wondered what their parents were like and of course what each other were like. Brandy was a very pretty girl with brown hair and blue eyes. She had blue highlights in her hair and loved pop music. She liked to listen to Hannah Montana from when she was her age or some of her later hits. She was ecstatic when she came to Malibu for a concert. She didn't get to go but she watched it on TV. There was something about Hannah that she felt she could relate to… She also loves to sing and her favorite sport is basketball.

Brandon was very handsome boy with the same hair color as Brandy. He had blue eyes and would occasionally listen to pop. He also could sing and loved basketball. His favorite Player was (Ok I'll tell you who the dad is. But you should know because of my penname.) Oliver Oken. (There happy?)

Brandy was going to a new school this year. This meant new friends, new enemies, but what she didn't know was that it would take her for a ride in life. She got to her new school feeling lost and out of place. She went to the principle's office to get her schedule. There was a boy sitting in across from him and they were talking.

"Excuse me I'm new here and I need my schedule." Brandy said politely.

"Um yes your name?" the principle asked. Then she got a good look at the boy. He had the same hair color as her, the same blue eyes, and she was oddly feeling like she knew him. Brandon was thinking the same thing.

"Oh um Brandlyn Roud." Brandy said snapping out of her staring.

"Ok Miss Roud, here is your schedule. This young man here has been assigned to be your first week buddy. He will show you your classes because he has the same as you." The principle said.

"Um hi I'm Brandon." He said unsurely still staring at how much he looked like him.

"Hi I'm Brandy." She said and laughed a little about how their names were alike. They both walked out of the office and Brandon brought her to their class. When they walked in people stared at how alike they looked. The whole day it went like this. Finally after school they got to talk.

"So Brandy play any sports?" Brandon asked.

"Yea, I love basketball." She replied.

"Really? Me too." He laughed.

"What do you like to do in free time?" he asked.

"Well I like to sing go on the computer or listen to Hannah Montana." She said back.

"Really same here. Hannah is good." He said back.

"So what about your family?" He asked.

"Oh well I have a mom, a dad, two little sisters, and I am adopted." She said.

"Adopted?" Brandon asked wondering a bit before shaking the thought from his mind.

"Yea it's weird I just found out on my twelfth birthday." She said.

"Oh when was your birthday?" he asked.

"July twentieth." She said. His eyes went wide.

"Did you so happen to find out you were a twin too?" he asked.

"Yea actually I did why?" She asked curiously.

"Because I think you're my twin!" He said

"We look alike, have the same birthday, are adopted, and looking for our twin." He said before she went wide-eyed.

* * *

Uh-oh they know! 


	4. About her

For minutes brother and sister stared at each other, not knowing what to do.

"Brandon, I think you're right. We have the same color hair, our eyes are both blue, same birthday, we are both looking for our parents, and our names are so close." Brandy said.

"I don't think anymore, I know." Brandon said before he gave her a big hug.

"What was that for?" Brandy asked laughing.

"Well I'm your brother that you have never met and I wanted to make up for all the time I haven't known you." Brandon said chuckling.

"Ok so what do we do now?" he asked.

"Um some with me and we'll go over to my house k?" Brandy said.

"Yea let me call my dad." Brandon said getting his cell phone out. He convinced his dad that he was going over to a friend's house and he would be home in a while.

"Ready?" Brandy asked.

"Yep, lets go sis." Brandon said as they headed to the school parking lot.

"Hey there is my mom." Brandy said and dragged Brandon over.

"Hey mom can my new friend have dinner with us tonight?" she asked.

"Yea sure sweetie." Mrs. Roud said.

"What's his name?" Mrs. Roud asked.

"My name is Brandon." He said.

"Oh nice to meet you." Mrs. Roud said.

They got in the car and headed to Brandy's house. Once they were in her room they started talking.

"Brandy, do you know anything about mom?"

"Only that she was sixteen and had an expanding career. What about you Brandon?"

"Actually I was told a little bit more. My mom said that she was an amazing young woman. She said that our mom had brown hair like us and had a southern accent, very smart, loved singing. I heard that our dad didn't know about us. I'm guessing he left before we were born and didn't keep in touch." Brandon said.

"Oh wow, mom must have been heart broken. We have to find her but how?" Brandy asked.

"_Dinner." _Mrs. Roud yelled.

"Coming." Brandy said as they ran down the stairs.

"Um mom, dad, this is my friend Brandon, and well we think that we are twins." Brandy said.

"…" Was their response.

"Seriously, we have the same hair, eyes, birthday, we do the same sports, we sing, our mom was sixteen, and we're both looking for our family." Brandy said.

"Oh wow really?" Mr. Roud choked out.

"Yea." Brandon said.

"Well Brandy is our adopted daughter and if you are her brother then I guess you're kind of like family to us then." Mrs. Roud spoke up.

"Mom, we really want to find our birth mom." Brandy said.

"I'm sorry sweetie but I don't have anymore information on her." Mrs. Roud said.

"It's ok." Brandy said before they left the table and went back up to her room.

"Hey do you have any baby pictures?" Brandon asked.

"Yea I do wanna see?" Brandy asked.

"Yea I do let's go." Brandon said. They went up to her room and she pulled out a scrap book.

"Here it is." Brandy said. Brandon looked through it and got an idea.

"Can I take one out?" he asked.

"Sure." She said confused. He took one out and on the back was writing,

"_My sweet darling, Brandlyn. 6/20/09._"

"Oh my gosh Brandon, good idea." Brandy exclaimed.

"That must be mom's handwriting. Let's look at another." Brandon said taking one out, but finding nothing. The next one he took out was a bit odd. He found it to be sticky tacked to another photo. As he undid he saw a blonde woman with a baby in pink clothe and a man with light brown shaggy hair standing behind her.

"Brandy! Look at this. Could it be mom?" He asked.

"No look at the back it says, '_6/20/09 Lily and Bro, holding Brandlyn._" Brandy said.

"So that man is our uncle? Then who is the girl?" Brandon asked.

"Well Lily has to be our mom's friend or our uncle's girlfriend." Brandy said.

"I'm going to look through again." Brandon said. He flipped back to the front but something caught his eye, a corner of a picture sticking out of the slot in the very front. He took it out and gasped.

"What is it?" Brandy asked.

"Oh my gosh, that…that is our mom." Brandy gaped.

"It must be she is in the hospital bed holding us protectively." Brandon said.

"She's beautiful Brandon. Our mom is gorgeous." She said.

"I can't believe I have never found this."

"Now if we only knew her name." Brandon said flipping it over but finding nothing.

"Oh no I got to go I'll see you tomorrow." Brandon said running out the door.

"Bye bro." She yelled after him.

* * *

Across Malibu Hannah Montana was out rocking on the stage.

"Good-night everyone." She yelled and went to her dressing room.

"Good job Hannah this was your best concert yet." Lola said.

"Lola you say that every time for the past fifteen years." Hannah said laughing.

"So you get better every time." Lola said before they got back to the dressing room.

If we were a movie you'd be the right guy… 

Hannah checked her phone but it said unknown.

"Hello?" she spoke into the phone.

"Hey Miles haven't talked to you for a while." The other line said.

"Who is this?" Miley asked.

"Well… Brown hair, a donut, left thirteen years ago, and your old best friend." It said.

"What the?" Miley said before she gasped.

"OLIVER?" She asked?  
"Smokin Oken at your service." Oliver said.

"How did you get my number?" Miley asked.

"I just found your dad's number and called him and asked." Oliver said.

"Miley, I really miss you. I'm coming back in town. Want to go out to eat and catch up?" He asked.

"Oliver… I guess that would be ok." She said quietly.

"How about you give me your address and I will pick you up tomorrow at six?" he asked.

"Yea sure that'd be… that'd be great." She said and gave him the address.

"So I will see you tomorrow?" She asked

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He said before they hung up.

"Miley who was that?" Lily asked walking in the door.

"You will never believe who just called." Miley said.

"Who?" Lily asked expecting it to be some famous celebrity or something.

"Oliver!" Miley yelled.

"You need to tell him sometime. When are you going to?" Lily asked kind of surprised.

" I know I know. If everything goes right tomorrow I will tell him." Miley said as they headed out to the limo to go home.

* * *

Uh-Oh... Now what? Please review! 


	5. Smokin Oken

Ding Dong…Ding Dong… 

"Coming!" Miley yelled down to the door. She was looking as beautiful as ever with jeans and a tank top on. She didn't want to dress up in a dress so she just got some nice jeans, a pink tank top, and flip-flops. She expected it to be Jackson or Lily, instead she saw the twenty-nine year old Oliver Oscar Oken.

"hey." He said softly.

"hi." Miley whispered.

"So well I couldn't wait to see you, so I thought maybe I'd come a little sooner." He said.

"Oh yea sure come in." She said breaking her stare at him.

"So how is Hannah Montana?" He asked.

"Oh she's doing great." She said.

"How's Lily and the family?" He asked.

"Oh Lily is great. You know she actually married my brother." Miley said.

"What? Seriously, well they are a perfect match." Oliver said.

"Remember that one time when they kept drinking syrup." She asked.

"Ha oh yea that was hilarious." Oliver chuckled at the thought.

"Miles, I really did miss you, and I wish I would have called." Oliver said.

"Same here." She said knowing she would have to tell him sometime.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing… Let's go." She said.

"Ok but my reservation isn't for an hour and a half." Oliver said laughing.

"Ok then let's go to the beach and find Lily." Miley suggested.

"Yea I missed her too." He said.

They walked down the beach and searched for Lily.

Finally Miley spotted her sitting on the beach with Jackson.

"Lily I want you to re-meet someone." Miley said.

"Smokin Oken at your service!" Oliver said cockily.

"OLIVER!" Lily screamed and gave him a big hug.

"Hey Lily, Jackson I missed you guys." Oliver said.

They all sat down and talked for a half an hour until Miley dragged Lily to the bathroom with her.

"So Oliver how have ya been man." Jackson asked.

"Pretty good. I really missed you guys." Oliver said.

"And by you guys you meant Miley. Don't worry she missed you too. She hasn't dated anyone, you know." Jackson said looking out over the ocean.

* * *

"Lily oh my gosh it is so weird hanging out with him, because I know I need to tell him and I don't want him to go berserk. He is hotter now." She said the last part and looked up horrified at what she said.

"Oh no, I think I still love him." Miley said.

"Well he loves you…" Miley gives her a yea right look. "The way he looks at you is enough to say he does." Lily said.

"What? No he doesn't how could he still love me after not seeing me for thirteen years?" Miley asked.

"Well you still love him." Lily said before she dragged her back to the boys.

* * *

"Hey Miley we should go." Oliver said as the girls approached.

"Yea come on, bye Lily, Jackson." Miley said. They headed out and to a restaurant called de bleu. They walked in and took their reserved seats.

"So what have you been doing all these years?" Oliver asked.

"You know this that, Hannah Montana." Miley asnwered back.

"Any boys?" he asked wondering if Jackson was right.

"No… What about you, any girls?" she asked.

"None of them clicked. There was no one as good as…" _Dare I say it?_ "you." He whispered.

"Oh Oliver." Miley said.

"Miley I really really missed you." Oliver said.

"I missed you too." Miley said.

They ate and went back to Miley's apartment and sat on her couch.

"I'm sure that if I never had to leave you'd be my beautiful wife and we would have children." Oliver said looking into her eyes. Miley started to cry.

"Miles what's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"Yes we would have two beautiful children." Miley said softly.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"Well after you left. I kind of, well, I got pregnant." Miley said.

"What happened to them?" he asked.

"Oliver I was only sixteen so I put them up for adoption." She said starting to cry.

"I'm so sorry Miley. I should have called." He said holding her.

"Oliver, I really want to meet them but I can't." Miley said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"They are probably happy with their lives and they probably don't even know they're adopted and have twins." Miley said.

"What, what are their names?" Oliver asked.

"Brandon and Brandlyn." Miley said.

"Beautiful." Oliver said.

"Yea I know." Miley said and Oliver just smiled.

"Hey I have three pictures come with me." Miley said. She led him up to her room and went into the closet pulling out a box.

"This one was of me and Brandon." She said holding it up.

"He's very handsome." Oliver said.

"Yea and this is Brandlyn. I'm guessing her nick name is Brandy." Miley said.

"She is gorgeous along with her mother." Oliver said leaning in giving Miley a peck on the lips. Miley just smiled at him.

"Well their dad is pretty handsome too." Miley said and Oliver gave her another peck on the lips.

"This, this is the last picture of them I have." Miley said handing him the same picture that Brandon and Brandy have.

"You looked gorgeous even though you just had two little babies." Oliver said before he kissed her.

"hey I better get going. I'll be in town for a while so I'll call you tomorrow." Oliver said once they broke apart.

"Wait, where are you staying?" Miley asked.

"Oh a hotel." Oliver said.

"I have a guest room go get your stuff and stay here." Miley said.

"That'd be great." Oliver said smiling as he ran out the door to went to his hotel to get his stuff. When he got back they decided to watch a movie before they went to bed.


	6. Rianna

Ok hey, um I just want to say that I think sixteen was a little too young for Miley to have them so im changing it to seventeen. So pretty much Miley and Oliver are like twenty-nine or thirty and Brandon and Brandy are still twelve, except pretty much are twelve and a half almost.

"Hey Brandy!" Brandon yelled as he saw her down the hall.

"Hey bro." Brandy said once he came up to her.

"So what do we do now? I think we have reached a dead end in this finding our parents thing." Brandon said.

"Brandon, don't say that there has to be something to do." Brandy said.

"Yea I suppose at least we found each other." Brandon said.

"Yea totally." Brandy replied.

"Come on lets get to class." Brandon said.

After school Brandy met up with Brandon and they decided to go over to Brandy's again.

"So Brandy, any ideas?" Brandon asked once they were in her room.

"Nope." Brandy said.

"Let's look through the picture book again." Brandon suggested.

"Yea after we found mom we stopped." Brandy said as she headed over to her closet.

"Ok so here it is." She said handing it to him.

For an hour they looked everywhere through the book until.

"Look what I found." Brandon yelled handing her a picture.

Sure enough it was a picture of an older man holding one Brandon and their mom with Brandy.

"Who's that old guy?" Brandy asked.

"It must be like our grandpa or great uncle, or something." Brandon suggested.

"Yea he looks a lot like our mom and her brother." Brandy said.

"Oh well I got to go." Brandon said looking at his watch.

"Bye." "Bye."

The next day they met up with their friend Rianna.

"Hey Rianna." Brandy said.

"Hey Brandy, Brandon. I was wondering if you guys would like to come over tonight." She asked.

"Probably let me call my mom." Brandy and Brandon said at the same time.

"You guys seriously need to stop doing that it's like you're twins." Rianna said.

"haha yea." Brandy said.

"Hey guys I don't think you met my dad." Rianna said as they were walking to her house.

"No we haven't." Brandy said.

"Well my dad is famous his name is Jake Ryan." She said.

"Jake Ryan, the Jake Ryan? Sweet." Brandon said.

"Yep." She said as they got to the house.

"Hey Rianna." Jake said.

"Hey dad. These are my friends Brandon and Brandy." She said.

"Hi." They said at the same time.

"Anything you want to know about me?" Jake asked.

"Yea… How old are you?" Brandon asked.

"Uh… haha… well I'm only thirty." Jake said.

"Oh really where did you go to high school?" Brandon asked.

"Sea view high." He said.

"Can I see your year book?" Brandon asked.


	7. Year book?

"Hold on sport maybe after dinner." Jake said.

"Ok." Brandon said.

"You kind of remind me of someone." Jake said staring at Brandy intently before his face went pale and he turned to the kitchen.

"Sorry about my dad guys." Rianna said.

"No, it's, it's cools…he's cool." Brandon said.

"Sure he is." Rianna said.

They all went to eat dinner and met Jake's wife, Becca.(Weller.)

"So why do you want to see my year book?" Jake asked.

"Oh well um, you see… Brandy and me are uh researching on different years at sea view high school, so um…" Brandon said.

" So we are prepared to go when we're older." Brandy finished for him.

"Oh ok." Jake said unconvinced.

"Yea so um… do you like Hannah Montana?" Rianna asked her parents.

"Hannah teen pop sensation Montana." Becca repeated.

"Ah yes biggest pop artist in her time." Jake said.

"So you liked her music?" Brandon asked.

"Yea and I actually talked to her a couple times." Jake said.

"Really, she is like my idol." Brandy said.

"Yea she is really nice." Jake said.

"I can't believe she came back." Brandon said.

"Yea… so how about the year book now?" Jake asked.

"Yea that'd be great." Brandon said.

"Here it is." Jake said as he pulled it out of a book shelf.

"That looks old." Rianna said.

"Yep, it is… This is me in ninth grade." Jake said.

"Here is me." Becca spoke up.

"Who are your old friends?" Brandon asked.

"Here is my old best friend, Oliver Oken. He was always a very funny boy." Jake said.

"Where is he now?" Brandy asked.

"Oh he moved." Becca said.

"This here is his best friend Lily Truscott." Jake said.

"Lily?" Brandon asked as he looked closer.

"Yea and this right here is our other best friend, Miley Stewart." Jake said pointing at her.

"Miley?" Brandy asked.

"Yep her and Oliver were going out until he moved. I never really talk to them anymore." Jake said.

"That's a unique name." Brandon said as he looked over at her picture and gasped for what he saw was an almost exact replica of Brandy. That was her. That was their mother, Miley Stewart.

"Yea she was always unique she could see through anyone being someone they aren't. Actually Miley isn't her real name it's Destiny." Jake said.

"Does, does Miley have a brother?" Brandy asked.

"Yea she does he is actually in here." Jackson said as he flipped to a page of eleventh graders.

"This is him, Jackson Stewart. He was actually going out with Lily last I heard." Jake said.

"Oh ok thanks! We really need to go bye!" Brandon said pulling Brandy out the door.

"That was strange." Becca said.

"Hun you remember Miley? How she was pregnant when we were sixteen? I think those were them" Jake whispered to Becca.


	8. The beach

In the last chapter I put she got pregnant when she was sixteen but the twins were born when she was midseventeen. The alligator ,ooo,--- means switch people and the elephant ()0oo means later.

* * *

They ran to Brandy's house and up to her room.

"Brandy that was her our mom is Miley Stewart." Brandon exclaimed.

"Yea I know Jake also said that Oliver was dating her until he left so he could be our dad." Brandon said.

"That was a great idea." Brandy said.

"Thank you thank you very much." Brandon said.

"Yea haha okay?" Brandy said.

"Go on the computer and search for her." Brandon said.

"Ok." Brandy replied.

"There is no Miley Stewart anywhere." Brandy said looking through.

"No wait he said her name was really Destiny." Brandon said.

"Oh no what if she is living with her dad or something." Brandy said.

"Then we won't find her." Brandon said.

They looked and looked but no Destiny. That is because she just moved into her house.

,ooo,---

Oliver wake up!" Miley said throwing a pillow at him.

"zzzznozzzz." Oliver replied or more like mumbled.

"Oliver… Oh look there's pizza." She said.

"PIZZA where?" he asked sitting straight up.

"hahaha Oliver you will never cease to amaze me." Miley said.

"haha um yea." Oliver said.

"Now you get up and get dressed." Miley said.

"Why?" Oliver asked.

"Well I thought maybe you would want to go to the beach with Lily and Jackson." Miley said.

"Oh ok." He replied getting out of bed in his boxers.

()0oo

At the beach Miley and Oliver were walking towards their spot and sat down to wait for Lily and Jackson.

,ooo,---

It was a Saturday and Brandy and Brandon wanted to do something other than looking for their mom.

"So…" Brandon said.

"Lets go to the beach." Brandy said.

"Maybe Rianna will come with and I could invite Cody." Brandon said.

"Yea call him after I call Rianna." Brandy said.

He quickly called Cody while Brandy called Rianna. When they arrived Brandy's mom gave them a ride to the closest beach.

,ooo,---

"Hey there they come." Miley said.

"Hey guys!" Oliver yelled.

"Hey Oliver Miley what's up?" Jackson asked.

"Nothing." Miley said.

"Same here." Lily said.

"Lets tan." Miley said as they went and laid down on their towels.

"What do we do?" Jackson asked.

"Sleep?" Lily suggested and Oliver shrugged and laid down.

"Fine." Jackson said giving in.

,ooo,---

"Ok so what do we do first?" Brandy asked.

"Let's go swim." Brandon said as they got stripped down their clothes to show their suits.

"Tag." Cody said as he touched Brandy on the arm and everyone else ran to the water.

"Hey!" Brandy said as she started to chase them. She started running but almost fell on four grown ups apparently tanning well at least the girls were, it looked like the guys were sleeping because the light haired one was snoring.

"Sorry!" she yelled as she ran away from the four adults.

"You guys are in so much trouble!" Brandy yelled as she got to the water.

"I almost hit a couple of adults." She exclaimed.

"Well jeez you don't have to play if you don't want to." Brandon said.

"Hmm let me think… of course I want to play!" Brandy yelled tagging him and running out of the water.

Eventually they got tired and headed up to the local beach snack shack.

,ooo,---

A couple minutes after settling down Jackson fell asleep. Oliver was talking only once in a while and Lily and Miley would listen about after he moved.

Then at one point we had a girl almost run into us but she said sorry and ran down to the water.

"Lily come with me to get a snack." Miley said after about an hour.

"Ok." Lily replied as they headed over to Rico's snack shack, now owned by Rico.

They sat down and ordered. A young boy around fifteen served them. They talked for a long time until four kids showed up and got some ice cream. Then a little kid and his dad came up behind them.

"Hey Miley." He said.

"Rico! How are you? How's Randy?" Miley asked referring to the little boy.

"We're great. So Miley I heard Oliver is in town." Rico said.

"Yea he… is." Miley said as she saw that two of the kids were staring at her.

"Where is he?" Rico asked.

"He is um right over here." Miley said staring at the two kids behind her as she lead Rico to their spot.

(-/.\-) Meow.


	9. A realization hits

,ooo,---

"That was so much fun!" Cody exclaimed.

"Yea I totally agree." Brandy said.

"Let's go sit down at this table." Brandon said after they got their ice cream.

"Hey Miley!" they heard coming from a big man behind them. Brandon and Brandy's eyes went wide as they saw Miley Stewart, their mom, sitting just across the tables.

"Rico! How are you? How's Randy?" She exclaimed looking at the little boy.

"We're great. So Miley I heard Oliver is in town." The man said.

"Yea he… is." She said as she realized they were staring at her.

"Where is he?" the man asked.

"He is um right over here." She said staring at them before she lead him away.

"Oh my gosh Brandon that was her! She lives here in Malibu!" Brandy said.

"Who?" Rianna asked.

Brandy and Brandon explained the whole twin thing to them. They didn't even notice as Miley and Oliver were walking behind them.

"Whoa and I thought you were like dating." Cody said.

"Cody do you understand that we are brother and sister?" Brandon asked.

"You are" Cody asked clearly confused.

"Were you not listening?" Brandy asked.

"Well I tried." Cody said.

"Just never mind. What are you going to do?" Rianna asked.

"Well we can't just walk up to her and say hi I'm your daughter and this is you son. We've been looking for you for half a year now." Brandy said.

"Why not?" Cody asked.(If you can't tell, he is a donut!)

"Ugh!" Brandon said.

,ooo,---

'Those kids, why were they staring at me?' Miley thought.

"Miley, lets head back." Oliver said once Rico, Jackson and Lily left.

"Yea ok." Miley said deep in thought they got up and collected their stuff to leave.

As they walked out Miley looked at the two kids from earlier and heard a girls say something about finding out she was adopted because her mom was seventeen and has a twin. When they got back to her house, Miley finally realized something.

"Oliver!" Miley yelled.

"What whats the matter?" He asked frantically.

"Oliver, I think I saw them on the beach." Miley said with tears forming in her eyes.

"What who?" Oliver asked.

"The.. the twins. I heard the girl who was staring at me say that she was adopted and their mother was seventeen and she found out that the other boy was her twin. Oh no. Now that I think about it they looked just like us. How did I not see it?" Miley asked before she went into a full-blown crying hurricane.

"Sh sh Miley It'll be ok." Oliver hushed her as he grabbed her and rocked her in his arms.

,ooo,---

Brandy was sitting in her room the next weekend thinking about how her mother looked. She had also heard that man say Oliver was back in town. She wondered if she told him about Brandon and her. She went over information in her head over and over and over. Nothing seemed to fit and nothing could lead back to her except that she lives in Malibu and her name is Destiny Stewart. She turned on TV to a live Hannah Montana concert.

,ooo,---

"_I'm a lucky girl who's dream came true but underneath it all I'm just like you."_ Hannah sang out over the crowd of people before her.

"Thank you everyone. Have a good night!" She yelled out before running to her room.

"Lola." Hannah said looking for her.

"Hey Hannah lets go to the dressing room." Lola said.

"Yea come on I want to tell you something." Hannah said.

"Yea ok spill." Lola said once they were in he dressing room.

She explained the whole seeing the twins again thing before Brandon London. (Oliver.) walked in and Lilly walked out.

"Hey Milez you ok?" He asked.

"No." Miley said.

"Come on lets get in the limo and go home." He said.

"Yea ok." Miley said as she smiled and they walked out together.

,ooo,---

Brandy had long ago turned the TV off and now was trying to sleep. Then she remembered something as she reached for her neck finding the old broken heart with only half a name on it.

"How did I forget?" She asked herself before falling asleep dreaming about meeting her real parents.


	10. The letters

"BRANDON." Brandy yelled running up to him just outside school.

"WHAT?" Brandon asked.

"I HAVE AN IDEA." Brandy yelled.

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?" Cody asked appearing behind Brandon.

"… Any way, Brandon do you have a broken heart necklace?" Brandy asked.

"Yea… why?" Brandon asked.

"Give it here." Brandy said as he took it off and handed it to her.

"Oh no. It is just an old Hannah Montana necklace. "Brandy said.

"Maybe it is a clue. Maybe Hannah knows who our mom is." Brandon said.

"Yea, lets get back stage passes and go ask her." Brandy said.

"I will ask my mom." Brandon said because his mom is rich.

"Ok do you think you could get two for Cody and Rianna?" Brandy asked.

"Probably." Brandon said.

"Good." Rianna said barging into the conversation.

()Oooo Night of the concert.

"I can't believe you got front row seats." Cody said.

"Hey look she is coming out." Rianna said.

"She is even more beautiful in person." Brandy said.

"Hey y'all! Hope you like tonight's performance." Hannah said.

"(Screaming fans.)"

Hannah sang most of her original songs and some old ones. Then it was time to go backstage. They joined the group with other people and waited until everyone was gone to go into her dressing room. They walked in and Hannah looked startled.

"Hi my name is Brandy and I am a big fan." Brandy said.

"Oh hi Brandy." Hannah choked out.

"I'm Brandon this is Rianna Ryan and Cody Klivinzki." Brandon said.

"Hi um Brandon." Hannah said.

"Hey Mi-Hannah." Lola said as she walked in realizing someone was with her.

"Hi um Lola. Uh this here is um Brandy, Brandon, Rianna Ryan and Cody Kivinzki I _just _met them." Hannah said.

"Oh ok hi guys." Lola said staring.

"Hi." They said in unison.

"Um Hannah, Brandon London is uh waiting to see you." Hannah said.

"Uh send him in now, Lola." Hannah said,

"Hey Hannah. Who are these kids?" Brandon asked sitting next to her drinking a pop.

"Uh Brandon, this is Brandon, Brandy, Rianna Ryan, and Cody Kivinzki." Hannah said.

"What?" Brandon L. said spitting his pop out.

"Brandon!" Hannah said.

"Sorry." Brandon L. said.

"Hannah we are here because our mother gave us necklaces but they were broken in half with half of your name on each. We want to know if you know anything about anyone named Miley Stewart." Brandy stated.

"No, no I… don't." Hannah said sadly.

"Oh ok." Brandon replied softly as they headed for the door.

"Wait!" Hannah yelled.

"Um… maybe I do know something about her." Hannah said.

"Seriously?" Brandon asked and she nodded.

"Miley, she um… well…" Hannah started but Brandon L. whispered in her ear that she should just tell them.

"I… I am Miley Stewart." Hannah said.

"What? Miley has brown hair." Brandon said.

"You mean I have brown hair." Hannah said taking her wig off.

"Oh my gosh!" Brandy exclaimed.

"Yea um I am your mother." Miley said.

"I can't believe you are Hannah Montana." Brandon said.

"That's why I put you up for adoption, I didn't want you to get mixed up in it with me." Miley said.

"I had no idea." Brandy said.

"Lately I have been wishing I didn't give you up and I should've quit singing." Miley said.

"And where is our dad?" Brandon asked.

"Oh um I am right here." Oliver spoke up.

"Brandon London?" Rianna asked.

"No, Oliver Oken." Oliver said taking his wig off.

"Is it me or is this getting more confusing?" Cody asked.

"I cannot believe you guys are actually here, I mean I want to hug you but I don't want to freak you out or anything." Miley said laugh crying.

"No I really want to hug you too." Brandy said giving Miley a big hug.

"Brandy I really wish I could be a part of your life." Miley said.

"Uh so Brandon my boy I'm not thinking you want a hug. How about a hand shake?" Oliver asked.

"Yea ok." Brandon said shaking his hand.

"Brandon come here and give me a hug please." Miley asked and Brandon obeyed.

"Brandon Brandy, I know we just met but we love you guys." Miley said.

"Come here Brandy." Oliver said giving her a big hug.

"I love you too mom and dad." Brandy said.

"Same here we just met but you're our parents." Brandon said.

"We haven't met and that's ok cause you will be asking for me one day." Miley sung softly as she and Oliver had their arms wrapped around each other and the twins.

"Rianna Ryan? As in Jake Ryan?" Miley asked.

"Yea." Rianna said.

"Jake was a good friend. Tell him I said hi when you get home." Miley said.

"Ok sure… We have to call for a ride." Rianna said.

"No don't we'll give you a ride. Do you like limos?" Miley asked.

"Oh my gosh really?" Brandy asked.

"Yes really. What are your parents names?" Miley asked as they headed to the limo.

After dropping Rianna and Cody off they sat in the limo as Miley took something out of her purse.

"Brandy Brandon, give these to your moms." Miley said handing them envelopes.

"Uh ok." Brandy said.

"Now Brandon Brandy I have a gift for you." Miley said.

"Really?" Brandon asked.

"Yea here." Miley handed each of them envelopes.

"Thanks." Brandon said.

"Don't open it until you get home." Miley instructed.

"Ok." Brandy said.

As they pulled up to the driveway Miley started to cry and Oliver looked sad.

"Remember we love you guys." Miley said as they stepped out of the limo.

"Same here." Brandon and Brandy said as they got out.

"Wait when will we get to see you again?" Brandon asked.

"Hopefully soon my dear." They heard as the door shut.

"Well we know how to find her." Brandy said.

"Yea… I got to go bye." Brandon walked to his house down the street.

"Mom I'm home." Brandy yelled.

"Hey hun I'm in the kitchen." Mrs. Roud yelled.

"This is for you." Brandy said handing her the envelope.

"Who is it from?" She asked.

"You'll see."

There was a note that said, "_Dear, Mrs. Roud,_

It seems to me that you have taken care of my baby girl very well and I want you to know my appreciation. It is up to you but I would love it if I could hang out with her sometime. She is a great kid thanks to you and your husband. Thanks again for taking care of her.

_Miley Stewart."_

Then she looked in the envelope to see a check for 1,000,000$.

"Oh my gosh Brandy." Mrs. Roud said.

"What?" Brandy asked.

"Your mother gave us 1,000,000$!" Mrs. Roud said.

"Whoa really?" Brandy asked.

"Yes! Steve come here!" Mrs. Roud yelled.

"What?" Mr. Roud asked.

"Look." Brandy said as she walked up the stairs and opened her letter.

"_I can already see that you are an amazing young girl even though I have known you for and hour. I really hope we can meet up and hang out if your mom let's you. Wow look at that I am sounding like a kid haha. Any way, my number is 123-456-7890. _

_Love you lotz._

Your mom or just Miley if you want."

Then there was one thousand dollars there for her.

,ooo,---

Brandon walked home and gave his mom her letter that was almost identical to Brandy's.

"Brandon there is a check for 1,000,000$ in there." She said.

"Yep." Brandon said as he headed to his room and opened his letter.

" Brandon, I love you and I want to hang out with you guys sometime so if your mom gives you permission call me at 123-456-7890.

_Love ya lotz,_

_Your mom or if you like just Miley._

Then there was a thousand dollars.


	11. Meet the parents

**The next day.**

"Brandy come down here for a minute." Mr. Roud yelled.

"Yea what is it?" Brandy asked walking in.

"In that letter your mother gave us, she asked if maybe she could get to know you more. We've decided that we can't keep you from her." Mrs. Roud said.

"You're serious?" Brandy asked and they both nodded.

"Thank you so much!" Brandy said and hugged them both.

"We want you to call her and asked if she wants to come over for dinner tonight." Mr. Roud said.

"Ok." Brandy said.

"Oh and invite Brandon." Mr. Roud added.

"Of course." Brandy said heading up to her room.

_123-456-7890_

"_Hello?" Miley answered._

"_Hey Mom." Brandy said._

"_Hey Brandy!" Miley said smiling._

"_I… we, as in my family, was wondering if you wanted to come over to dinner tonight at 5?" Brandy asked._

"_Well if you asked your parents sure." Miley said._

"_Oh they were the ones to suggest it." Brandy said._

"_Can I bring you father or should I leave the lug home." Miley asked._

"_I'm sure you can bring him." Brandy said giggling._

"_Is Brandon coming?" Miley asked._

"_I still have to call him. So I'll see you tonight?" Brandy asked hopefully._

"_Yea definitely." Miley answered back._

"_Bye Mom." Brandy said._

"_Bye baby-boo." Miley said laughing until she hung up._

_748-582-5792_

"_The one the only Brandon speaking." Brandon answered._

"_Brandon!" Brandy yelled/said._

"_Sorry. So anyway what's up?" Brandon asked._

"_Well I was wondering if you want to come to dinner at five mom and dad are going to be here." Brandy said._

"_Yea of course, I'll come over now ok?" Brandon asked._

"_Yea sure bye." Brandy said as she hung up to wait for Brandon._

**Ding dong. **The door rang in 15 minutes.

"Hey Brandy." Brandon said as he entered the house.

"Hi, so they won't be here for two hours." Brandy said.

"So… Let's help with dinner." Brandon said.

"Fine with me." Brandy said.

"I hope we get to hang out with her more often." Brandon said.

"I know I want to get to know my mom." Brandy said.

"Where are your sisters?" Brandon asked.

"You know. I really don't know." Brandy said and headed to the kitchen.

"hey Mom where are the girls?" Brandy asked.

"They are at Grandma's." Mrs. Roud said.

"Oh. That's right Brandon we need to asked our parents if we have grandparents." Brandy said.

"Yea I wonder about that." Brandon said as they started working in the kitchen for the next two hours.

_Ding Dong. Brandy rushed to the door and found Miley._

"Hey mom where's dad." Brandy asked.

"Well uh see for yourself." Miley said and moved out of the doorway to reveal Oliver hanging out of the car window with his head inside.

"Don't asked." Miley said as Oliver fell out.

"I'm Ok!" Oliver shouted and Miley giggled.

"Brandy Brandon give me a hug." Miley said and hugged both at the same time.

"Ow." Oliver sad as he walked up and hugged them too.

"Come in guys." Brandy said.

"Hi, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Oken." Mr. Roud said.

"Well actually we aren't married." Miley said.

"Oh, anyway nice to meet you." Mrs. Roud said.

"Yea nice to meet you too." Miley said.

"So how old are you…?" Mr. Roud said.

"Miley Stewart and I am twenty eight and Oliver here is twenty nine." Miley said.

"How can you afford to give us $100,000,000?" Mr. Roud asked.

"Well, actually you know how I was in the middle of a career?" Miley asked, "Well that career was singing and I'm Hannah Montana." Miley said and they were stunned.

"You're Hannah Montana?" Mrs. Roud asked.

"Yea I have been for around sixteen years." Miley said.

"Well come in and let's talk." Mr. Roud said.

"Ok I'd love too." Miley said walking in but Oliver just stood there.

"Oliver." Miley said and pulled him in.

* * *

I am not eight. i'm eight and a half! Jk no i am thirteen.

If you liked raise your hand! Well... um... tell me if you raised your hand lol!


	12. Your hannah montana?

Message to Kamikage Stop criticizing me! Gr. I don't see how all this could come from an 11 year old that writes the doom of teletubbies or whatnot. Don't you have anything better to do? I mean i am writing these stories mostly for getting unique ideas, not always for the way I write! If you don't like my story then why are you reading it?!

* * *

And so the interrogation began.

"Ok so you are Hannah Montana the famous pop star?" Mr. Roud asked.

"Yea I just hope you wont tell anyone." Miley said half pleading.

"Don't worry we wont… I used to listen to your music a lot." Mrs. Roud said.

"Then when I was seventeen I dropped out for a 10 months… I suppose you can guess why." Miley laughed.

"I never saw anything about you drinking, smoking, or going mental… You didn't do those did you?" Mr. Roud asked.

"No, no, and no…" Miley said.

"Miley… what was your last name again?" Mrs. Roud asked.

"Sterwart." Miley stated.

"Stewart…. Are you by any chance related to a Jackson Stewart?" She asked.

"Yea he is my brother." Miley said.

"I used to know him back in High school. Weird, but really nice." Mrs. Roud said.

"He is pretty weird." Miley said.

"Hey I think I met you two before! We were on the beach and I was hanging at Rico's with your brother." Mrs. Roud remembered.

Flashback

"Hey Jackson Dad wants you home right after work… something about jumping on counters trying to be Spider man…" A fifteen-year old Miley said.

"Miles this is Melissa… Melissa this is my little sister Miley." 17 year old Jackson said.

"Hint of advice Melissa, leave while you have the chance." Miley joked.

"Very funny Miles." Jackson said.

"Hey Miley!" They heard from behind her.

"Hey Oliver." Miley said. (They weren't together.)

"Melissa this is Oliver, Miley's boyfriend." Jackson said knowing it would tick her off.

"He isn't my boyfriend." Miley simply stated not letting Jackson have the best of her.

"Well you two look perfect for each other." Melissa (Mrs. Roud.) said and both yonger teens blushed.

End flash back

"That was you?" Miley asked.

"Yea it was." Mrs. Roud laughed.

"Whoa." Oliver said.

"What?" Miley asked.

"Mrs. Roud was right… we are perfect for each other." Oliver said and Miley laughed.

"Yea you were." Miley said.

"So how is Jackson these days?" Mrs. Roud asked.

"He actually married my best friend Lily." Miley said.

"Wait! Lily you say? While we were researching to find you. We found a picture of her and Jackson and we were wondering if it was your brother's girlfriend or you best friend… and you are saying she is both." Brandy laughed.

"Oh… darn I forgot I left a couple pictures in that on accident." Miley said.

"It is good because we really wanted to meet you guys." Brandon said.

Dinner went great so they all went into the living room to talk for a while. The last question was from Brandy.

"Mom… er Miley or whatever anyway, do we have grandparents?" She asked.

"Yea you have my dad and your dad's parents." Miley said.

"What happened to your mom?" Brandon asked.

"She… died, when I was nine." Miley said.

"Oh." Brandy said.

"Hey guys, I have to go but call me when you want to hang out." Miley said.

"Ok I would love to see your house." Brandy said.

"You can count on it." Miley said as Oliver and her left.

Oliver got out to Miley's car and found it was locked with the keys inside. Luckily the window was open.

"Oliver I am not climbing in." Miley said.

"Fine I will princess." Oliver smirked and got in through the window and started the car. Once Miley was in they took off back to Miley's house or more like mansion.


	13. Grandpapa

Did I mention how huge Miley's house/mansion is? No? Well I'll tell you now, it has around 15 bedrooms and 7 bathrooms, 2 kitchens and another 10 empty rooms. She even had a huge locked room with all her Hannah Montana things in!

"Hey Oliver, what do you want to do?" Miley asked as they walked in to Miley's house.

"Let's do what we used to do on free nights." Oliver suggested as he sat on the couch.

"You mean watch a movie?" Miley asked.

"Yep." Oliver said and found a dvd to watch.

They watched the movie until they started making out… and fell asleep together…

Brandy woke up the next morning and ate breakfast like usual. Then she really wanted to go to Miley's house. So she asked her mom to give her and Brandon a ride once she asked Brandon. Of course Brandon's mom said yes… She wasn't always the best mother… Brandon thinks she adopted her because she was a star and wanted more publicity. Which was sadly actually true.

They headed over to the address Miley had given them the night before and rang the doorbell. Four minutes later Oliver tiredly opened the door in boxers.

"Hey dad." Brandon said.

"Oh hey guys just woke up sorry." Oliver said looking down at his appearance.

"Its ok." Brandy said.

"Well we stayed up all night watching movies and such." Oliver said.

"Hey who's at the door?" Miley asked and showed up with wet hair and in a robe.

"Hey Mom." Brandy and Brandon said.

"Hey come in… bye Melissa." Miley said as Mrs. Roud walked down the driveway.

"Wait here while we go change ok?" Oliver asked.

"Yea we would rather have you guys dressed." Brandy said.

"Good idea…come on Oliver." Miley said and dragged him upstairs as the twins giggled.

Five minutes later Oliver showed up again and sat down next to Brandon.

"Where's mom?" Brandy asked.

"Psht girls." Oliver said.

"I'm taking she is still getting dressed." Brandon said.

"Yep." Oliver replied.

"Touché. Brandon said.

"Are you guys done making fun of me?" Miley asked walking down the stairs.

"hmmm…. Nope… and I was just telling them how long it takes for you to finish. By the way you look gorgeous." Oliver said.

"Ooooo looks like mom and dad are in love." Brandy mocked.

"Ooooo maybe we are." Oliver said and kissed Miley.

"So guys maybe do you want to meet Lily, Jackson, and my dad?" Miley asked.

"Sure." They said in unison.

"How do you two do that?" Oliver asked.

"It's a twin thing." Brandy said. "We know what each other are thinking." Brandon finished.

"Sweet." Oliver said. They hopped into Miley's expensive car and sped off to Lily and Jackson's.

"Hey Lilly Jackson open this door I know you are in there." Miley said.

"Hey Miles come in." Jackson called and Miley opened the door to Jackson and Lily sitting on the couch.

"Yea hi guys you want to meet your niece and nephew." Oliver said.

"What?" Lily asked and looked over at her.

"Oh my god Jackson Miley has the twins." Lily yelled.

"By golly she does." Jackson said.

After talking to Lily and Jackson for a while they left for Robbie Ray's. As they walked up they heard someone singing, 'I want my mullet back.'

"Daddy! I have two important people I want you to re-meet." Miley said as she walked into her old house.

"Who is it bud?" He asked and looked over to see his two long lost grandchildren.

"This is Brandon and Brandy your grandchildren." Oliver said.

"Well I'll be… it's the whole gang again." He said.

"Daddy come on." Miley said.

"Alright alright c'mere and give your grandpapa a hug." He said. The twins shrugged and did so.

"Guys he is my dad but he was also an old country singer Robbie Ray Stewart." Miley said.

"I can't believe this… One day she is crying on how she wanted her babies back and how she missed her boyfriend and they are right here now." He said.

"Yea ha ha.. hm." Miley said…

"I always did like Oliver more than Johnny ,Josh, Jake, Jerry, and Jordon… not to mention John, J.J., and Joey." Robbie said. (Lol I just noticed she always dated guys with J names! So I am mocking it…)

"Daddy we have to go how about you come by for dinner a week from Friday at four." Miley said.

"Ok I'll be there bud." Robbie said.

"By Daddy." Miley said and hugged her dad.

"By see ya later bud." Robbie waved them a good bye.


	14. Nice ring

"Mom dad I'm home for a visit!" Oliver yelled as he walked into his parent's house.

"Hey sweetie good to see you!" Mrs. Oken said.

"It's good to see you too." Oliver said.

"Well who is this?" She asked.

"Mom you don't recognize her? It's Miley, Miley Stewart." Oliver said.

"Oh! Miley, it's great to see you again." Mr. Oken said.

"You too." Miley said.

"So any marriage plans?" Mrs. Oken asked.

"Mom, we just got back together." Oliver said.

"Yea but I remember how much you guys loved each other." Mrs. Oken said.

"Yea you're right I do love her." Oliver said.

"Hey son, good to see you… who is this lovely young lady?" Mr. Oken asked walking down the stairs.

"This is my girlfriend." Oliver said.

"Oh great I never thought you would have a decent relationship since Miley. You always went on dates but never called them again… She must be pretty special, what's her name?" Mr. Oken said.

"Um well dad that's the thing… It _is _Miley." Oliver said.

"…" Stunned as he was, he was happy for his son.

"Dad?" Oliver said.

"Oh um what?" Mr. Oken said.

"This is Miley Stewart." Oliver said.

"Oh well you must be pretty special." Mr. Oken said.

"Yes dear Oliver did go on a lot of dates, but never a girl friend." Mrs. Oken said.

"Good to know…" Miley said mysteriously.

"Come with me dear and I want to show you something." Mrs. Oken said taking her by the hand and pulling her up the stairs. When they came into her room Miley sat on the bed while Mr. Oken rummaged through her stuff.

"Miley I really like you, I wish Oliver would just settle down and marry you." Mrs. Oken said.

"Why is that?" Miley asked.

"Well you see I always liked you, but I had no choice but to move. You are such a good person. Maybe you could be the next Mrs. Oken." Mrs. Oken said still filing through a box.

"Well if Oliver stays I will consider it." Miley said as she pulled something out of her box.

"Miley want you to have this." Mrs. Oken hand her a ring. "It's a ring, I planned on giving this to Oliver's bride but I think you will be it, and even if you aren't, I want you to keep it not from your Ex- Boyfriend's parents, but as your best friend's parents." Mrs. Oken said.

"Thanks Mrs. Oken." Miley said.

"Miley think of you as my own daughter, call me mom." Mrs. Oken said.

"Thanks… Mom. I haven't called anyone mom since my own mom died." Miley said.

"Well we better get back down there." Mrs. Oken said.

"Yea we better." Miley agreed as they started walking down the stairs.

"Hey Miles we better go now." Oliver said.

"Ok… bye Mr. Oken bye Mom." Miley said smiling to Mrs. Oken.

"Bye mom and dad." Oliver said before they both walked out the door.

Oliver walked to the car and got in.

"Why did you call my mom, mom?" Oliver asked.

"She told me to." Miley said.

"Oh." Oliver said.

"Now what?" Miley asked.

"I don't know, what did you two talk about?" Oliver asked.

"She gave me this beautiful ring." Miley said.

"She said she was going to give that to the girl I marry." Oliver said.

"She said if I don't marry you then I should keep it because she thinks of me as her own daughter." Miley said.

"Oh well you know… If you agree I will marry you." Oliver said as they stopped in front of Miley's mansion.

"Oh well you know… If _you_ agree _I_ will marry _you_." Miley copied him but she meant it.

"Well then it's agreed, we will get married." Oliver said.

"Are you proposing or just getting caught up in what we are saying?" Miley asked.

"No I am not proposing." Oliver said getting out of the car.

"Good because I never wanted anyone to propose to me in a car." Miley said.

"Yea and if I was proposing, I would grab your hand like this." Oliver took her hand.

"I would bend down on one knee." Oliver said bending down.

"I would look at your beautiful face," He looked up at her.

"kiss your hand." He kissed her hand.

"I would take out a ring in a velvet box." He reached in his pocket.

"and say, 'Miley Stewart, you are everything to me. I want to wake up every morning to your face and fall asleep every night to your face. You are my love, my life, and someday you'll be my wife.' Then I would open the box show you the ring and ask, 'Will you marry me?'"

He opened the box and asked, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Miley said.

"Good because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Oliver said.

"Same here." Miley said.


	15. I'm!

"What about your job Oliver?" Miley asked. They were sitting on her bed together after talking for a bit in the morning.

"Well I think that I could get a local teaching job. Besides I think we have enough money between your Hannah funds and my basketball funds." Oliver said.

"You would give up your dream?" Miley asked.

"You know Miley, my highest dream is to be with you and the troublesome two." Oliver said.

"AW...I love you…. We still have to tell your mom and dad that they are grandparents…" Miley said.

"Yuh oh…" Oliver said.

"Right…" Miley spoke.

"Now how are we going to do that?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know maybe the same as my dad. Except he knew he was a grandparent…" Miley said.

"Yea so let's bring them over next time they come over." Oliver said.

"Yea ok." Miley agreed.

Oliver got up and took a shower. Miley went downstairs and made breakfast.

Ring Ring 

"Hello?" Miley answered.

"Hey Mom!" A perky girl's voice came through.

"Hi Brandy." Miley said.

"Want to do something today?" Brandy asked.

"Sorry Brandy I have a Hannah thing today, so how about you come over tomorrow at noon?" Miley asked.

"Sounds good!" Brandy said and hung up.

"Hello?" Miley asked but when she got no answer she hung up and went upstairs.

"Oliver!" Miley exclaimed through the bathroom door.

"Yea?" Oliver asked.

"Get ready to go to my Hannah thing unless you want to stay home." Miley said.

"Nah I'll come with." Oliver said.

"Ok." Miley said heading to her Hannah room.

"Hannah Montana!" A fan yelled.

"What's going on with you and Brandon London?" A reporter asked.

"Are you getting married?" Another asked.

"Any children planned?" Yet another asked. Hannah and Brandon ignored them all as they left the concert.

"Whew Brandon they ask to many questions." Hannah said.

"Yea I know." Brandon said.

"Well tomorrow let's bring Brandon and Brandy to meet your parents, and tell them the news." Hannah said.

"Ok." Brandon agreed as the limo stopped outside of Miley's house.

"Let's go to bed Oliver." Hannah said and walked into her house.

"Coming." Oliver said tipping the limo driver and following her to their bedroom.

"Oliver, hand me the phone." Miley said just waking up as the phone went off.

"Hello?" She asked grumpily.

"Mom?" The other line asked.

"Yea sorry sweetie, I stayed up late." Miley told her.

"Can we come a little earlier mom has to get to work." Brandy asked.

"Yea like an hour?" Miley asked.

"Um… well haha no how about now." Brandy said as the doorbell rang.

"There is a key in the lock box… like 3159412." Miley told her. They heard the door open downstairs and footsteps. Then their bedroom door opened and Brandy came in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey baby, good morning." Miley said.

"Good morning mom and dad." Brandy said.

"Morning." Oliver mumbled still sleeping.

"Come on let's go downstairs. Did you have breakfast?" Miley asked.

"No." Brandy said.

"Well then let's teach you how to make the famous Stewart pancakes." Miley said as she grabbed stuff out of the fridge and cupboard, and stared teaching her.

Minutes later they were Stewart pancakes.

"Now you have to try my dad's they are way better." Miley said.

"Hey did you make any for me?" Oliver came down the stairs.

"Why of course hun why do you think there are so many." Miley said and you could really hear her accent.

"Well… I don't know." Oliver said.

"Sometimes I think you're stupider then a headless checken trying to eat some seeds." Miley said again using her accent.

"Hey mom where are you from? Why do you have an accent?" Brandy asked.

"Oh me? I'm from Tennessee" Miley told her

"Oh I see." Brandy said right as the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it." Brandy said walking to the door to see a woman holding onto Brandon's shirt.

"Brandon?" Brandy asked.

"This is my… mom, Sabrina Moore." Brandon said.

"Yes is Miley Stewart here?" she asked.

"Yea… Mom!" Brandy yelled.

"Hello?" Miley said before she looked out.

"Yes I am Sabrina Moore, Brandon's Mother." She spoke very snotty.

"Oh well nice to meet you." Miley said extending a hand toward her but not getting a hand in return.

"I have come to discuss… Brandon." She said.

"What about him?" Miley asked.

"Do you want to adopt the kid or not?" Sabrina asked.

"Why would you want to get rid of him?" Miley asked.

"It was a big mistake in the first place and I can only adopt him to his real parents or I would look bad to the press." Sabrina said.

"Well yea I'll adopt him." Miley said.

"Good here he is, here are his adoption papers, and here are his pictures and birth certificate. Good bye have a happy life." Sabrina said just walking away.

"Whoa…" Miley said.

"YES! You are going to adopt me!" Brandon said.

"And you have lived with her your whole life?" Miley asked.

"Yes." Brandon said.

"Well you should have found me earlier." Miley walking into the kitchen to tell Oliver the news. After that Miley took her two kids, and Oliver, to Oliver's parent's house. They talked the whole way there.

"So they don't know about you two so you will be my friend's children." Miley told them.

"Gotcha." They said at the same time. They pulled up the drive way and went up to the door.

"Hey guys!" Mrs. Oken greeted them.

"Hey Mom, Mr. Oken." Miley said.

"Who are these two?" Mrs. Oken asked.

"My friend's children Brandy and Brandon." Miley said.

"Oh how nice to meet you two!" Mrs. Oken exclaimed.

"You too, Gran- Mrs. Oken." Brandy said correcting himself.

"Come come in!" Mr. Oken told them.

45 minutes of talking later.

"So Miley, Oliver, any marriage plans?" Mrs. Oken asked.

"Actually we have an announcement." Oliver said giving Miley a look telling her that it was time to spill.

"What's going on?" Mr. Oken asked.

"Well… first thing first, when you moved away… I was pregnant." Miley told them.

"Oh my… What happened to the baby?" Mrs. Oken asked.

"Well the twins were adopted out." Oliver said.

"Twins!" Mrs. Oken exclaimed.

"Yes and this summer they turned up at a Hannah Montana concert and I told them the truth… Now one was adopted over to me and the other still lives with her parents." Miley said.

"Well can we meet them?" Mr. Oken asked.

"Already have… Mom, Dad, These are our children, Brandy and Brandon." Oliver said.

"Anything else I should know… I feel like a rock was dropped on me." Mrs. Oken said.

"Well actually… We are getting married!" Miley squealed.

"WHAT?" All four, the twins and grandparents exclaimed.

"Yep we are." Oliver declared. Everyone sat down taking in the news.

"Wait, there is one more thing…" Miley spoke up.

"Huh?" Oliver asked. Oliver was confused because as it seemed they were done with announcements.

"I'm pregnant."


	16. Reactions and Choices

At the same time a chorus of confused people chimed in…

"WHAT?!?!??!"

"Well you see… when a mom and a-" Miley started to say as a joke.

"We know that! When did this happen?" Mrs. Oken asked.

"Well um… a couple weeks ago." Miley said.

"And you're telling me now?" Oliver asked.

"Well… I just found out." Miley said.

"Oh… ok um, guys let's go home, me and Miley need to talk." Oliver said.

"Alright…" Brandy said.

"Come on bud." Miley said to Brandon.

"Bye mom and dad." Oliver said leaving them stunned… They hopped in the car and drove home in silence. When they did reach the house Brandy and Brandon went to Brandon's room and talked while Miley and Oliver went to their bedroom…

"We're seriously going to have another baby?" Oliver asked.

"Yes." Miley said.

"Wow… ok so we're going to have three children. Who knew all this would have to me within a year…" Oliver said.

"Yea… I'm glad you're here now." Miley said.

"Me too." Oliver said.

(Later that day at Brandy's house)

"Hey mom and dad." Brandy walked into the house.

"Hi sweetie, could you come into the living room for a minute?" Her dad asked.

"Yea sure, coming." Brandy said.

"Brandy, we have something to tell you… We're moving to Texas for my job." Brandy's dad said.

"What?!?!?!" Brandy yelled.

"Wait, I'm not finished… We feel that we can't take you away from your parents and brother if you don't want to, so we are giving to a choice… Come with us, or stay and be adopted by your parents."


	17. moving

"What? I can't make that decision!" Brandy said.

"Brandy, you can do it. Even if you stay, we know it's hard for you. But neither of us are adopted and neither of us can tell what you want your choice to be, but Miley loves you in a way we can't. We love you unconditionally you know that, and she loves you unconditionally too, but she was the one who brought you into the world and was the first to hold you and look at you with love that only your true mother can. We don't want to take you away from your brother and father either, although taking you away from your mother would be far more terrorizing. We want you to know we will support your decision." Mr. Roud said.

"But you're my family too." Brandy argued.

"Brandy, of course we are and always will be." Mr. Roud said.

"We wants what 's best for you, and we think maybe it would be better for you to stay and be with your family and friends." Mrs.Roud said.

"I love you." Brandy said.

"And we love you honey." Mrs. Roud said as they all hugged.

"Miley agreed to take you and adopt you if you wanted to. I think she will be happy to find you will." Mr. Roud said.

* * *

A week later.

Brandy went and began to pack clothes while tears leaked. She was happy she was staying but leaving her family she had known since she was a baby would be hard. She knew she wanted to stay with her true family. She couldn't separate from Brandon or Rianna and Cody, not to mention her true parents.

"I love you." She said aiming towards the thoughts of Mr. and Mrs. Roud. She grabbed all her pictures in a box and then her books. When she came across her baby book she reflected on everything that had happened that past few months. She found her lost family, and her birth mother was pregnant. She was going to have a real family and she would know she belonged. She was Hannah Montana and Brandon London's daughter, no she was Miley and Oliver Oken's daughter. She couldn't believe who her parents were. I mean would you? A famous basket ball player and a pop star… That would be interesting.

"Brandy, someone is here to help." Mrs. Roud yelled up the stairs.

"Hey, Brandy." Brandon appeared. Brandy didn't say anything, but hugged him close and let tears fall out.

"Brandon, I'm glad I don't have to leave you or our family, but…" Brandy started.

"Brandy, I know you will miss them. Don't you just want to know where you belong?" Brandon asked.

"It isn't hard for you, you were happy to leave that woman you called mother." Brandy said.

"I never called her mother. I always knew I didn't belong. She never acted like a mother either. She left me alone, and didn't spend time with me. For a long time my only friends were the butler and the maids in our house. She would buy me a lot of stuff, but she had so much money, none of it meant anything to me. Nothing came from the heart. Only my half a heart necklace meant anything. You are so lucky for growing up being loved by such nice people. Even though you leave them now, don't forget what they have done for you or what they mean to you. Some people just don't have parents or adopted parents like that." Brandon said.

"What happened to your donut head?" Brandy asked.

"Well I've been hanging out with my sister and her smart and pretty friend, Rianna. And my sister has been hanging out with her brother and his very donutty but cute friend in a girl's perspective, Cody." Brandon said.

"Are you trying to get me to hook you up with Rianna?" Brandy asked.

"If you do I could get Cody to go on a date with you." Brandon said.

"Pshhtt I don't like Cody what are you thinking?" Brandy asked.

"Then why are you blushing?" Brandon asked.

"Am not!" Brandy yelled blushing madly.

"Well look in the mirror." Brandon said picking up a mirror on Brandy's desk.

"You are so…. so… annoying!" Brandy yelled.

"Oh come on. We can go on a double date. Rianna can go with me, and you and Cody could be tag-alongs." Brandon said.

"Fine… but I can't promise she'll come." Brandy said.

"Good and I'm pretty sure Cody will agree if you come." Brandon said.

"He doesn't like me like that." Brandy said.

"Yea, and mom and dad aren't nuts." Brandon said sarcastically.

"Why would he like me? I'm no one to him except his best friend's sister." Brandy said.

"Let me quote, 'Wow your sister is pretty hot.' or 'Dude she is such a sweetheart.' Which were followed by, 'Cody, she's my sister, I don't think about her that way.' And 'Dude that's my sister!'" Brandon said making Brandy blush.

"Oh come on, he didn't say that." Brandy said.

"Just make the date and we'll see." Brandon said.

"Ok, maybe after I move in and get settled." Brandy said.

"Trust me, it's easy to get used to that big house of ours." Brandon told her.

"I'll take your word." Brandy said.

"Hey, let's get back to packing your room up." Brandon said.

"Alright come on… you can take stuff out of my closet, but start at the top." Brandy said.

"Ok ok." Brandon said and they started packing up the room into boxes. After it was done they laid and rest for a few minutes.

"Brandy, we're going to bring things out now." Mrs. Roud said coming into the room.

"Alright." Brandy said and everyone helped Brandy bring her stuff downstairs to the van. Her stuff easily fit because she wasn't bringing furniture with.

"Get in the car guys." Mrs. Roud said.

"Ok ok, come on Brandy." Brandon said.

"I'm coming!" Brandy said.

"Uh huh sure." Brandon said as they jumped into the backseat of the van. The ride there was silent but as soon as they got out Mr. and Mrs. Roud teared up as their adopted daughter was leaving. Soon Oliver came and carried stuff up to Brandy's new room and Miley talked to Mrs. Roud.

"Ok, I guess we are leaving… Brandy be a good girl, your sisters love you and we do too. We'll see you as soon as we can. Bye my baby girl. And bye Brandon." Mrs. Roud said kissing Brandy and hugging Brandon.

"Bye mom." Brandy replied.

"Bye Brandy." Mr. Roud said.

"Bye Dad." Brandy hugged him.

"Miley Oliver, take care of her." Mrs. Roud said.

"Of course." Miley said.

"Well, I know you let go of them and never got a chance to talk to them, I don't know how you did it, you are a strong woman." Mrs. Roud said.

"It was one of the hardest things I have ever done." Miley admitted.

"Bye." Mr. and Mrs. Roud said.

"Bye guys." Brandy said.

"We love you." They told her.

"I love you too." Brandy said watching them get in the car and driving off.

"Don't worry Brandy, you will see them soon." Brandon said.

"I know, but I will miss them." Brandy said.

"Well you have me, and our birth parents now, so let's go in and set your room up." Brandon said.

"Thanks brother." Brandy whispered to him while they hugged.

"For what?" He asked.

"Well neither of us would have found mom unless we found each other." Brandy said.

"Yea so come on, let's see if we can find them now." Brandon said.

"Ok let's." Brandy smiled at her brother and they walked into the big house together that would be their home together with their family, their parents and soon their little brother or sister.


	18. Thoughts on this

Brandy's POV.

"We love you two!" My parents exclaimed.

"Happy birthday Brandon and Brandy!" Cody and Rianna said giving us hugs and kisses.

Oh right, today Brandon and I are sixteen. It's been a while since we moved in with our birth parents, but I have never been happier. Being with them is so great, we have a lot more in common then I had with my adopted family. Don't get me wrong, I love my adopted family but I just feel like I belong when I'm with my real family.

Our sister, Adeline, is now three and I love her to death and we have a little brother, Arow, that is two months old. My mom and dad are always there for me, whenever I need them.

Brandon is an awesome brother too. He's been going out with Rianna for two years, and they ditch Cody and I leaving us alone a lot. He finally asked me out half a year ago, and it's been really great. He's awesome even though he is a donut like my dad, but I guess that's why my mom fell for him.

I found I have my mother's singing talent and Brandon isn't a bad either, she also taught us the guitar. Maybe someday we could be like her,

Hannah, teen pop sensation, Montana.

* * *

Sequel? R&R to tell me whether or not I should.


End file.
